Let the Stars Align
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: Follows Yugioh! 5D's Tag force 5-6 Plot and RedHat protagonist with different background Story, Sort of Self-Insert. Feel Free to substitute your preferred name into my given name for RedHat. A son and his father decided to move into Neo Domino City to reset their life to square one. However, their past still chases them. And others will be dragged into it. And Vice visa


Let the Stars Align

~Chapter 1: Meet the RedHat~

* * *

It was just another lively day in Neo Domino City. Streets bustled with D-wheels, trucks and cars, filling the air with heavy noises of the urban century. The security was doing their usual patrols around the city. A squad of three were focused on the routes towards the entrances of the city, aiming to catch suspicious visitors who may cause unwanted trouble.

 **Vrrr…**

One of the security officers, Jackie spotted a cargo truck, meant to carry D-wheels, heading towards them. The nameplate on the truck looked foreign, probably an unregistered resident vehicle. Before he and his comrades drove past the suspect, Jackie pushed a button on his D-wheel, which sent a signal to the other officers.

The display on the other 3 officers' D-wheel: Bob, Harry and Qiu projected Jack's face on it. "This is Jackie speaking. Unregistered vehicle entering Neo-C ahead. Requesting coordination for 'Lock-down Interrogation' manoeuvre, Over."

Bob, the second-in-command of the group, nodded before replying, "Affirmative. Starting 'Lock-down Interrogation' in 5 seconds, Over. Come on, boys." Just as the truck passed them, all four officers turned their D-wheels abruptly into a near 180 degrees. Once they were in the same lane as the suspect, they stepped up the gas and charged towards their target.

The driver of the truck seems to take notice of this and decided to slow down to let the security catch up with him. Jackie raised his eyebrow beneath his helmet, a little taken aback by how cooperative the driver is. With a little more push, all four caught up with the truck and then surrounded it on all four sides. Speeding up to the side of the truck, Jackie gently knocked on the door of the bigger metal beast.

The window of the truck lowered down, revealing an older man in his late 50s smiling politely at the officer. In response, a small smile was sent back from Jack.

"Hello, fellow officer. Is this a special greeting from the city? I'm flattered. Haha!" The naïve elder seems an unfazed by the arrangement, spinning the usually grim situation into a positive light.

Jackie's small shrunk a little, looking a bit confused by his attitude. "I'm afraid not, Sir. We are… err. Thought of you as an unwanted troublemaker coming into the city. Unfortunately."

The elder was now the one being surprised. His eyes looked at his truck's side mirror, which showed the other 3 officers, and then at Jack.

"Do I need to duel to gain your approval, officer? I fear I'm a little too old for this sort of thing…"

"Err, no Sir. We just need to do some paper-"

"But! I know who can! Hey, Defog. Why not duel this kind young man for me?"

"Work… w-what?"

The back door of the carrier truck slowly slides open. Harry, who was behind the truck, was shocked by the sudden opening and slowed down even further his D-Wheel to move away.

The doors then finally revealed its contents – a streamlined purple and white Duel runner with a dragon-head shape front and a single thin black booster at the rear.

The mysterious D-wheel reversed backwards, dropping itself and its owner onto the main road. Just as the wheels hit the new surface, it went forwards from 0 to 100 in nearly an instant, immediately making whole vehicle the same speed as the others.

In the D-Wheel seat rest a rider with a red jacket, a simple plain inner black shirt and blue jeans and black boots. The safety helmet was a simple red with black stripes. Simple yet functional.

s

The security officers were speechless. He looks like a professional dueller, yet they do not know of any design or name of this individual. He could be some regular rider, but the equipment was too high a quality to be just average. Who is he?

"Yo." Defog gave a quick salute to his opponent before pressing a few buttons to initiate the duel. The process was so quick that Jack did not have time to protest.

Defog: "Let us duel."

Jackie: "Argh… Fine."

Defog **: "Field Magic, Speed World 2, Set on!"**

Elder: "Have fun, Son!"

Harry: "You do know we are going to be late for lunch break, Jackie."

Qiu: "He knows, Captain Obvious. That's what makes this so frustrating!"

 _Lane Selection. Searching for Optimum useable lane_

 _Submitting Lane to Central_

 _Authorization…_

 _A duel will be starting… Pedestrians vehicles on route please diverge immediately!_

"Riding Duel…"

"Acceleration!"

1st Turn

Defog – 4000LP SD: 0

Jackie – 4000LP SD: 1

Jack: (This is such a time waster…) I start first! Draw! I summon cyber dragon Zwei in attack position!

Cyber Dragon Zwei (Lv 4)

Gains 300 attack when it attacks a opponent's monster. Reveal a spell hand in your hand to treat this as 'Cyber Dragon' until end of the turn

Attack: 1500 Defence: 1000

Jackie: I activate my monster's effect! I reveal 'Speed Spell - Speed Fusion' in my hand to make 'Cyber Dragon Zwei' to be treated as 'Cyber Dragon'. I then activate Speed Spell – Overboost, to gain 6 Speed counters in exchange to having 1 by the end of this phrase.

Next, I activate Speed Spell, Speed Fusion. When I have 4 or more counters, I can special summon a monster! I select Cyber Dragon Zwei and Cyber Dragon in my hand as fusion materials.

Jack's SD: 1 - 2 - 4 - 6

The two machine serpents appeared in above Jackie briefly, before a giant swirly circular portal behind them suck them in and distorted their appearances.

Jackie: I fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon! Come forth my machinal beast!

Cyber Twin Dragon (Lv 8)

Requires Cyber Dragon + Cyber Dragon. Can Battle Twice per Turn

Attack: 2800 Defence: 2100

"Kyrahhh!" Cyber Twin Dragon roared fearsomely as it marked its presence on the field.

Jackie: Since I cannot attack on my first turn, I set two face downs then I end my turn.

Defog: Huh... Impressive. Mildly.

2st Turn

Defog – 4000LP SD: 1

Jackie – 4000LP SD: 6 - 1

Defog: My turn… Draw!

Jackie: Can we quit this foolishness and end this quickly, Sir?

Defog: That's surprising coming from your mouth, officer.

Jackie: Huh?

Defog: I'm afraid you misunderstand. I wanted this duel. It's to test the skill of the duellists in Neo Domino City. That includes you and your pals.

Jackie: You!

Defog: And I think you are below average. I drew a good hand today… Here begins my One Turn Kill! I began by discarding a card in my hand to special summon The Tricky in attack position!

The Tricky (Lv 5)

Discard a card from your hand to special summon this monster

Attack: 2000 Defence: 1200

The card I discard is Dandylion. When its send to the graveyard, I can special summon two Fluff tokens (Attribute: Wind, Lv 1, atk: 0, def: 0) onto my field.

Jackie: (…That's three monsters already?)

Defog: Next, I normal summon Marauding Captain and activate his effect! With this effect, I can special summon a Lv 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose to summon, tuner monster – Scrap Beast!

Marauding Captain (Lv 3)

Attack: 1200 Defence: 400

Scrap Beast (Lv ' _ **4'**_ )

Attack: 1600 Defence: 1300

Jackie: F-Five monsters in one turn?

Defog: I feel welcomed already, good fellow in blue. From here I tune my level 5 The Tricky and level 4 Scrap Beast…

 _From the broken pieces you once were, reshape and born anew_

Synchro Summon! Arise, Scrap Twin Dragon!

Scrap Twin Dragon (Lv 8)

Once per Turn, destroy a card that you control to return two cards your opponent cards to their hand

Attack: 3000 Defence: 2200

Jackie: (C-Calm down. I still have my safety net… right? Wait, that card's effect is-)

Defog: I activate Scrap Twin Dragon's effect! I destroy my fluff token to return two your cards to your hand! I choose to return Cyber Twin Dragon and THAT facedown card!

Jackie: Curses!

Defog: I then activate Mystic Space Typhoon from my hand, to destroy your other facedown card!

Jackie: Ah Shit!

Defog: Time to end this!

Jackie: Huh? Wait a minute!

Defog: Both Scrap Twin Dragon and Marauding Captain shall attack!

 **Overheat Twin** _ **Burst**_ **! Raiding** _ **Slash**_ **!**

2st Turn

Jackie – 4000 - 0 LP SD: 1

 ** _Defog Wins_**

Jackie: Gahh! Damn it all. Losing to a civi is just no good at all.

Defog: … At least you won't be late for lunch?

Jackie: Oh. I guess… thanks?

Defog: …

Jackie: (Only talks a lot when duelling, Huh?) Haha! Oh well. Welcome you and your old man to Neo Domino City!

Defog: Thanks.

With the duel met its conclusion, Defog drove off the track to meet with his father's truck and enter the city. Jackie stops his D-Wheel, with his comrades behind him.

"I watched the whole thing. A OTK like that is really something… or its just your backrow suck." Qiu teased. He received a light punch from the recipient.

"Yeah, whatever. Though I wonder…"

…

…

…

Within the city, Defog and his Father were unloading their belongings from the truck, to be moved into their new home.

"It's rather small, isn't it? I swear it looked bigger when I saw it in the front page of that magazine."

"…"

"Heh… Today, this will be your new beginning, my son. Let us start over."

"Yeah…"

When in his room, alone, Defog wrapped himself in his blanket, smelling the scent of 'new'. He was settling in, or trying at least. Memories replayed in his head like a broken recorder. It was then he felt a presence in his room. A presence only known to him.

"Hey, G... Did I do well?"

"... ..."

"Heh, I guess you would say that."

"...?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"..."

"Thanks, G. I'll do better next time."

* * *

~END OF C1~

Note: A little Silly Self-insert fanfic. Bash me in the reviews if you like this format or not.


End file.
